Trapped
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Updated 6/05. Sesshomaru awakens to find himself in a bad spot. Will he escape, or be forever trapped? Not for kids, mature content. Thanks for reading, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to the first chapter of Trapped. I may make this a one-shot, but I'm not entirely sure. Notice; mature themes here, and more in the possible next installments. Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the associated characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these, they just amuse me. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Where in the bloody hells am I?

My eyes are still trying to adjust to the darkness surrounding me in wherever it is that I am. Using my other senses I can feel that I am on hands and knees…and I'm shackled. Tugging at the damned things seems to be useless; they don't give an inch even to my considerable strength.

As I wait here silently, I realize that I'm nude, stripped completely of every last stitch of clothing I had been wearing during the battle. And a battle it had been. Though fighting alongside the hanyou and his ningen filth is never something to look forward to, they did prove themselves to be at least somewhat competent at dispatching the many lesser demons spawned by Naraku. I was the only one to actually engage the filthy hanyou however, though I must say he's grown stronger as of recent.

That's it. I remember now that I was knocked unconscious by the spider filth as he tried to flee. His miasma was significantly stronger than before, and I made the mistake of underestimating it. Thus I passed out and am now here, wherever here is. Now the question is; who is my captor? My half-brother and his miko bitch or our shared enemy?

Finally my eyes are fully adjusted and I can see most of my surrounding. I'm strapped to some sort of large table, with a large section holding my abdomen up. I realize the purpose of this; my hind is bare and exposed for all to see. And it's thoroughly lubricated, with a thick, cold gel of some sort. I can feel the massive amounts of it keeping my entrance slicked, and it is not an enjoyable sensation.

Directly in front of me is a small table of some sort, with nothing on it. Looking around shows glimpses of what appears to be a dungeon. My stomach sinks as I realize it is definitely the blasted spider hanyou who is holding me here.

I begin to tug violently at the chains, determined to end my captivity this instant. The damn things don't give way at all though, and after what feels like a few hours of wrestling with them I give up, deciding to save my energy for a point at which I can make an escape. As I sit here, I begin to wonder why I'm here. Perhaps the spider sought to keep me chained here whilst he dispatched my half-sibling and his pack.

Unfortunately, my questions are soon answered. A door somewhere behind me opens quietly and I hear light footsteps approaching. It is indeed Naraku. Trying to snap at the hanyou, I notice for the first time that I am gagged, a heavy muzzle silencing me. I glare at the bastard though he seems to have nothing to say. The playful look in his eyes doesn't bode well with me, and my gut feeling is soon confirmed.

Without saying a word, he produces something from under the haori he is wearing and sets it on the small table in front of me. He lightly kisses me on the forehead, forcing me to suppress a moan and then leaves as quickly as he came. Upon hearing the door close, I hesitantly turn to see the object which he left for me.

I fight back vomit and tug at my chains once more at the mere sight of it. The damned spider is out of his pathetic mind if he thinks I will accept such a thing. But it dawns on me that he holds all of the cards in this situation, and will undoubtedly use them all against me. I silently resolve myself, no matter what he does, I will never allow him to use it.

Never will that accursed collar be fitted to my neck.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot tell how long I've been here, wherever here may be. Since Naraku's first appearance I've been in complete solitude; my only companions my heartbeat, the rustle of the chains when I pull at them, and it. The damned metal collar resting in front of me, taunting me with the price of defeat.

Unfortunately, I can't find a way out of this hell. I've pulled and pulled against these chains, sometimes for what feels like days on end, and I've yet to even scuff the finish of them. And my surroundings have grown somewhat less comfortable I can feel. The support under me has risen slightly I'm sure, and now my hind is forced up into the air. What amazes me is that the lubricant is still there, and still as cold and slimy as when I first realized it was there.

Perhaps the hardest part of this confinement is time. I have no way of keeping track of it what so ever. The miniscule bit of light in here, barely enough for even my eyes to see a few feet in front of me, is constant and never changing. No noise penetrates from the outside, nobody comes in, not even my captor has returned. I can't tell if I've been in here for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, even years. And that is what truly tears at me.

What if, what if I have been here for years? What if that much time has passed and I'm no closer to freedom than when I started? What if this is that spider hanyou's grand scheme? To leave me bound and bare, chained in this dark abyss for all eternity?

Almost thankfully, my captor returns to this hell. He's circles my bound form and I shudder in revulsion as a hand runs lightly over my hind. He lets out a small chuckle and faces me.

"Hello pet, enjoying your stay? I tried to make your accommodations as pleasant as possible. I guess that question answers itself though; with your lovely hind up so high you must be begging for a rut."

Fuck you, half-breed. Don't even think of such a thing! Damn this stupid gag to the depths of hell.

"Don't worry, pup. I'm not going to take you here, nor will I hurt you in any way. Quite honestly I have no need to. As I'm sure you've discovered, these chains and this dark little room could hold you for all eternity, so time is something have plenty of. Especially seeing as nobody is looking for you."

What, why the fuck aren't they?

"I'm sure you're wondering why, and I'd be glad to tell you pet. You were a respected and feared leader boy, but you weren't loved. You're passing left everyone uneasy but thoughts all went to securing their own land and none went to searching for you. So you truly have two choices pet; submit and be collared, or stay here as you are now for the rest of your life. Take all the time you need to think."

And with that the bastard smirked and left, leaving me here alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

I still can't believe it, that damned spider half-breed is correct. While I've known him to be a natural liar, he's telling the truth this time. I can't escape from my current position. Seemingly endless time has passed and I've done nothing that has shown any weakening in the chains holding me, my hind is now presented even more aggressively thanks to this slowly rising table, and I haven't even been able to get rid of the lubricant in my entrance. I've truly lost this battle and all because I was too foolish and assumed that Naraku's miasma hadn't grown any stronger.

Giving it one final stand, I tug and jerk at the damned chains until I don't have the strength to move any longer. I can't stop the steady flow of tears that start to run down my cheeks, I'm truly broken. I have no other choices; either live forever in the hell of solitude, and as an inu that truly is hell. Or, I submit to Naraku.

If I submit I may one day get the opportunity to overthrow him, whereas here I'm not going anywhere fast. Suddenly, I feel his energy and the door to this place swings open, my captor has come to join me once more.

"Hello pet, are you ready to submit now?"

Naraku playfully looks at me, and I know he can see it in my eyes. They contain all of my anger and my current bloodlust, but they also show my defeat. He knows that I'm finished; I can't bear this any longer.

"Good boy, Sesshomaru. Now let's get this affixed to you, shall we?"

I see him pick it up and the cold steel is placed around my neck. He connects it in the front, though as he goes to lock it I can't help but resist. I immediately start thrashing and struggling with strength I didn't know I possessed. All the while he's just watching, that knowing grin on his face. He knows I can't keep this up forever, and that he'll be locking it on soon.

I realize that myself and exhaustion sets in, prompting me to stop my struggling.

"Naughty pup, we'll have to teach you to behave better than that."

I feel as much as I hear the click of the lock as it shuts, I'm now collared. I'm owned, I'm property of Naraku. I feel the buckles on the gag being undone and for the first time in a long while it's removed.

"Welcome to slave hood pet, now I think you know what I want to hear."

No, I won't say that, I can't. I already submitted to your damned collar!

"Say it boy, or I'll leave you down here for a while longer."

"….Ma-master."

I can't hold back the free flow of tears; I've never been so fucking ashamed. You smile and pat my hind end, making me want to vomit.

"That's a good boy Sesshomaru, so obedient already."

As you talk the muzzle goes back on and it's strapped on tight, honestly I'm too exhausted and humiliated to care.

"Now, it took you four months to accept that collar. Now that it's on, I think I'll give you as much time to get acquainted with it."

NO! I already submitted, I'm wearing your collar, and I called you master. You sick son of a bitch, Naraku, if I ever get free I'll kill you in the most painful way possible.

To make matters worse, I feel one of his sick tentacles pressing against my entrance. Despite my best efforts, I'm invaded by the damn thing. I'm too exhausted to clench down against it entering and the amount of lubricant just let it pop right in. I swear as it wiggles around inside me that it's releasing more of that lubricant into my hind, and I can't but shudder in revulsion.

"Aww, does someone not like being all full of lube?" All I can do is glare, and if looks could kill you'd be dying a gruesome death, half-breed.

"You had better get used to it my pup, as the lube is of my own creation. It seems my tentacles secrete it, and it has some very interesting properties. For one, it is very thick and slimy. And it stays cold, no matter how long it spends in your warm ass, my sweet pet. Not to mention the fact that it doesn't seem to ever break down, and it almost never comes off once applied. So that cold, slimy feeling in your hind is never going to go away my little doggy."

The tentacle pops free of my hind with a wet slurp and I feel the lube even more than I had before.

"Does it make you feel used, pet? Do you feel violated because of that slime always being in your thoughts?"

Fuck you, spider freak. Fuck. You.

"Well, since you seem to have nothing to say, I guess I'll have to ensure that you feel violated for the rest of your stay in these chains. I'll be right back pet, don't go anywhere."

Naraku smirks as he walks off and I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve this. What he returns with is absolutely grotesque, and something I'd never even go near willingly. It's a metal phallus like object, obviously meant for insertion. It has to be clearing a foot long, but what's truly scary is the width. It starts with a narrow domed top, but then has several more domes behind it that each gets a bit bigger. The last one is frighteningly wide, and I can't help but try to struggle in my bonds.

"Don't move pet, or this will hurt."

I feel the tip press against my entrance, and while I try to push back against it the first part pops into my ass, causing a small spasm of pain. I realize that it will be going in no matter what I do, so I relax my muscles and frighteningly, the massive phallus slides in with little difficultly. It almost seems like my ass is eagerly swallowing up the object, and soon I feel the final dome pop in and the base plate settle against my entrance.

"There we go, don't let that fall out."

The bastard grins though he's fucking mental if he thinks I'll leave this thing in. As soon as he removes his hand I use my muscles and try to push the phallus out. And it doesn't. I squirm and push but it refuses to budge more than the slightest bit.

"Oh don't worry my pet, that phallus is designed to be retained. Your muscles won't be able to force it out, no matter how hard you try."

No. No, no, no,no,no. You can't leave me here like this, you bastard hanyou. I hear the door close and I'm alone again, though now in a much worse state. Nude, chained, gagged, lubed, collared, and now filled with a massive phallus. I drop my head down in defeat, and try to sleep, hoping for a respite from this hell however brief it may be.

Thanks for reading and please revew!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter four! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I've had most of it written, but was just unable to finish it up. That last ten percent took up ninety percent of the time, go figure. And my schedule hasn't helped. Still, I promise to try and update again soon.

~~~Chapter One Reviews~~~

God of Insanity- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I figured that would fit Naraku's style. He is more the psychological warfare kind of guy. I hope you like the new chapter!

Pineapple55- Thanks for the review!

Zetholass- Thanks for the review!

emhunter- Thanks for the review!

~~~Chapter Two Reviews~~~

God of Insanity- Thanks for the review, I'm glad that I was able to capture the essence of everyone's favorite villian!

Pineapple55- Thanks for the review!

~~~Chapter Three Reviews~~~

Pineapple55- Unfortunately, I think it is Sesshomaru who is soon to be the bitch.

God of Insanity- Nope, not yet. Not for a while really. After all, Sesshy is quite the beast to tame. And I agree, I do find Sesshy's character easy enough to write, probably because I'm an introvert myself. It just takes a subdued, cultured mind set when writing I guess.

And I agree, Naraku is nothing but patient in the real story. I mean, he becomes part of a mountain for a couple months just to ensnare the group. And he is nothing but mind games, and trickery. Getting everyone to play against each other and leave him to further his goals. I'm glad you think I've managed to capture him!

The Deity Ororo- Thanks for the review.

LordOfTheWest- In time it will all be revealed. Oh hell with that, quite simply Naraku wants Sesshy as an obedient sex toy! And he knows just how to do it!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!!!

~~~Page Break~~~

I truly, truly hate this place. It's been so long since I awoke here, and not once have I been able to see anything but the dim surroundings and the chains that hold me. I've already been stripped bare, collared, submitted, and plugged. And to make matters worse, I'm becoming rather aroused. As much as it shames me, I've been going on eight months with not a single touch to manhood. My "master" hasn't exactly accommodated my stay with anyone to breed and my hands have stayed locked in front of me unceasingly for the length of my stay.

And what a stay it is. On one hand I'd give anything to get out of this hole and actually see the outside world once more. On the other, I'm somewhat terrified of what horrors lie out there, where I won't be able to hide in the dark as I am now. Either way, it angers me that the choice, basically my fate, is no longer mine to make. I'm at the mercy of Naraku, that damned spider hanyou, and whatever his nefarious intentions may be.

And here he is. As the door swings open, the hinges creak lightly and in steps my captor. Walking over to me I feel him run a hand along my back and then move to grasp the plug in my hind. I moan lightly as it is pulled free, my entrance now used to being filled by the intruder. Two fingers invade me before I can do anything preventative and I squirm as he seeks out my prostate. He finds it and rubs it lightly, making me shudder and it embarrassingly makes my cock harden and bob against my stomach.

"I see that little Sesshomaru is ready to play. What about the rest of you, pet? Are you ready to be a good boy?"

I glare at him, still gagged, and he laughs. A leash is taken from his pocket and clipped to the collar. Freeing one of my hands, he forces it behind my back. Though I try to fight, I've been in the same position for eight moons, and my limbs are a bit stiff. I also notice with a shudder just how strong he is, his hold gives me no real chance to fight. And I'm sure the collar has some sort of abilities, some way of keeping me under control.

He slips a cuff around my wrist and locks it snug. Then, my other hand is pulled back and the other cuff goes on, locking my wrists together behind my back. My ankles are unlocked though a set of shackles with a roughly three foot long chain are locked to them. I'll be able to walk fine, but running and fighting with my legs will be an issue.

"Good boy, now let's go get you cleaned my pet."

Once he's got me standing, I'm led from the dungeon and down a series of narrow corridors and then up a winding staircase. My movements are a bit stiff from my period of inactivity as well as my bonds but soon my grace is mostly returned.

I must say, even bound, collared, and nude this walk is excellent. I do have a bit of difficulty maneuvering my chained legs up the winding, tall steps but soon we're at the top and facing a heavy door like the one that closed my previous location off to the world.

He opens the door and I'm led out into a bright corridor, my eyes fighting to adjust to the light. The hallway had quite a few windows, giving me a glimpse of the large castle I find myself in. It is an odd but not unpleasant mixture of Western style castles and native palaces. Japanese architecture standing atop heavy brick and stone foundations. I'm led through the hallway and as we enter the next room I begin to hear activity.

"Don't worry pet, I'm not going to show you off, yet."

I try to glare him to death as he leads me down a hidden path to a private bathing area. A large, heated pool rests in the center of the stone walled room. Naraku unclips the lead from the collar and removes the handcuffs. Before I can react I'm pushed forward and trip on the shackles, falling into the pool. Before I can even surface I'm clawing at the collar.

FUCK! I try to grab the damn thing and I'm shocked. Resurfacing I try to think of a way to defeat it.

"Did that hurt puppy?"

Fuck you Naraku, you filthy scum.

"I wouldn't do that again if I was you pet. That collar is taped into your youkai. If you try to attack it, it will defend itself with those electrical shocks. And of course, it'll take your energy and put it towards its own preservation. So if you or anyone else tries to remove it, it will drain away your energy to sustain itself, even if it kills you. And there is no way for you to tear it off anyway, your poison is subdued, your power curtailed, and you're blocked from transforming into your dog form. Even if it didn't shock you the power and strength you still have isn't enough to break it. Now be a good boy and wash yourself off before my good mood is lost."

He tosses me a bucket full of various cleaning supplies, and reluctantly I use them. Not that I am not anxious to be clean, but I hate to obey that bastard. Under his supervision I clean every area of myself and once finished I climb out of the pool. One thing that worries me is that the lubricant in my hind is seemingly determined to not be removed. I seem to manage to scrub some away and as soon as I remove the cloth more is seeping free and coating my entrance anew.

Drying myself off with a towel he's provided, I wonder what he has in store for me. After toweling my hair dry and brushing it into place, the bastard puts the cuffs back around my wrists and attaches the lead once more.

I'm led to a good sized bedroom, which is nicely if not sparsely decorated. He stops me in the middle of the open room and pushes my legs as far apart as the shackles will allow.

"Now boy, we've gotten you cleaned up so let's move onto your training. First up, you need to learn the rules I have for you. First thing, your ass is mine wherever and whenever I want it."

He grabs my hind and squeezes both cheeks firmly, making my eyes start to turn red. As punishment he brings his fist up into my ball-sack and I have to struggle to stand against the pain. Steadying me the spider hanyou gently kisses my cheek, gently rubbing the two magenta stripes that reside there.

"I may take you myself, I may loan you to others, and you don't even need to know who it is taking you. I can have you plugged with anything I want for any period of time I desire, and you do not have a say in it."

I remain passive and he gently rubs my balls, reducing the pain in them immensely.

"Second, you have to be ready for my usage. Unless otherwise instructed, you will remain nude and unarmed at all times. If you receive clothing, it will be articles I select for you. When you are by my side, you will kneel and keep your head down with your arms folded behind your back. If I tell you to wait for me anywhere, you will go there immediately and hold the same position until I arrive and instruct you otherwise. You are to keep your entrance lubricated and ready for my mounting at all times, and you will follow any additional instructions to the letter."

"Third, you do not speak unless spoken to. You are not allowed to talk freely and will only use that voice to answer my questions. You do not even answer others without my permission. Quite frankly, the main purpose for that pretty mouth of yours is being wrapped around my cock. Any time you do find yourself addressing me or anyone I've told you to address, you will add the honorific Sir or Master. You will do this for anyone, as you are property and less than a person, even servants rank over you."

He stops to tenderly rub my left hip marking and I'm ashamed to say that my cock obediently rises and hardens in response. He lets go of my hip and gently holds my manhood, his hand creating just enough friction to make it stay rigid.

"And this brings me to your Fourth rule. You are never allowed to touch your manhood without permission. You are not allowed to masturbate, or cover yourself in any way unless given specific instruction. Honestly this is perhaps my most important rule to you, do not disobey it."

"Now for my Fifth and final rule. To you pet, my word is law. You will do exactly as I say, when I say it. If you do not, you will be severely punished. If you do, I may just surprise you with how nice of a master I can be."

Inwardly groaning, I can't believe the position I'm in. I'm a goddamn daiyoukai, and this hanyou considers me to now be lower than the lowliest of servants. And I hate to say it, but it seems that the spider has planned this out well, almost inescapably well. I suppose the only solution is to obey for now and wait for my chance to strike, whenever that may be. I promise you Naraku, one slip, one mistake and I will kill you, mark my words.

~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~

There's chapter four. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Trapped. It's a bit short, sorry. I just didn't have much time to write this, and it seemed like a good enough stopping point. Next chapter will possibly be the first direct sexual contact between Sess and Naraku, of sorts. I hope you guys like this one.

Sorry about the lack of updates, it's just that my time has been hard as shit to come by and I don't have anywhere good to write. That will change by about mid to late June, but until then I can't promise a lot in the way of updates.

Sorry again, and thanks for the continued support. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, do you understand those rules and are you ready to obey, pet?

You pull the muzzle but I don't bother answering you. It is admittedly, a mistake. The force with which you grab my testicles is brutal and forces to drop me to my knees. You hold it for a few seconds before releasing them and rubbing them lightly, doing something to alleviate the shooting pains running up towards my abdomen.

"I said, did you understand?"

"Yes."

FUCK! That one hurt. Another hit to my already abused balls really came close to dropping me. I swear, I wish death would just steal me away from you, spider bastard. But then, I'd hate to gratify you so...I know I'll hold on until I can overthrow you.

"Yes...sir."

"Good boy, my little pet. And don't bother with the look Sesshomaru because you are, my pet."

You'll say that when your black heart is crushed in my hand.

"You should realize beautiful, that this is your life. You aren't the feared dai-youkai of the West, you aren't free, you aren't almighty. You are a pleasure slave, my concubine, and nothing more. With that collar on, you'll never be free from my grasp, and you'll never be free from that collar so don't burden yourself with thoughts of escape. No one is looking for you, though they all know you're gone. They've turned inward, I've claimed your lands and to them the matter is settled."

Stop, just stop you sick spider.

"Unfortunately, koi, they really don't miss you. In the confusion after your disappearance, the last thing they worried about was locating you. Because unfortunately for you, while you were feared and respected, you were never loved. So trust me when I tell you boy, your previous life is over, it no longer exists. You are no longer Lord Sesshomaru, you are simply pet. My pet. And once you're trained you'll be marked and displayed so everyone will know that you belong to me and me alone. And to remind you of that fact, I'm going to give you your ring now."

My ring? This doesn't sound good at all.

"Wondering what I'm talking about, koi?" Naraku asked as he produced a fairly thick, curved fish hook from his pocket.

"When I say your ring, I'm referring to your enslavement ring. I'm going to pierce that pretty cock of yours and put a nice, thick, unremovable ring through the piercing to remind you of your owned status."

Fuck you, spider. Damn, you have a strong grip. I'm surprised and ashamed to say I can't escape when you grip the base of my shaft and balls, pulling my foreskin back as you go. Then, the hook slides into my urethra, not comfortably mind you, and you push it down. A sharp bite shoots up my crotch as the hook goes through the tip of my penis, coming out at the underside where the head and shaft meet. Then, you pull my foreskin as far forward as it will go, making me go completely flaccid in the process, and pierce through it as well.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

You've attached a length of rope to the hook and drag me by it, my sore cock aching at the brutal treatment. I have no choice but to follow, and you lead me down into a small cellar room and drag me inside. You disconnect the chain from the hook and pull it all of the way through, then produce a thick, greenish tinged steel ring, a small keystone missing from it. My urethra is painfully stretched to fit it as it goes into the fresh piercings. You pull it through my penis and my foreskin, and then produce the keystone to the ring. As soon as they touch, the metal heats to a rather high temperature and seals itself into one solid unit. Now, I'm carrying the ring whether I want to or not, which I certainly don't.

"Have a good night, my little pet."

You leave, slamming and locking the door behind you. I'm left lying here naked and bruised, with only my painful penis, shattered pride, and crumbling soul for company. It occurs to me that I'd now rather be back in that dark pit I'd been left in. And that, you sick bastard, may be the surest sign of my breaking resistance. Fuck I hope I get out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, there's a short chapter. I hoped you guys like it. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


End file.
